Tale of the Multiverse - Part 1: Sans
by Antmazing
Summary: After Sans meets a look a like who calls himself Dream, Sans begins traveling to new dimensions. With a missing alternate Papyrus, a murderous Sans, and a Sans with a giant paintbrush, could Sans survive?
1. Through the Portal

Papyrus slid across the dirt, and hundreds of bones appeared around him. They were all sent at the Sans with tentacles. "**You can't beat me**." the Sans said. The tentacles lashed out, knocking almost every bone out of the sky. The Sans was forced to dodge after too many bones converged on him. "**You'll **_**pay**_ **for that**." Papyrus just smiled, the smoke from his cigarette curling in the air. "As long as everybody else is okay, then that's fine."

The Sans disappeared, and Papyrus created a wall of bones around him. He spun around, trying to catch the Sans before he caught him. He heard a sound behind him, and whipped around just to be gripped by tentacles. He was pulled through his bone wall, and almost turned to dust just by that. "**You shouldn't have even survived this long**." The Sans said. "Heh… heh… heh…" Papyrus laughed. "**What's so fu**-" The Sans was suddenly hit by a blast from behind, and after flying through the sky he slid across the ground. Papyrus fell to the ground. "**I'll **_**KILL**_ **YOU!**" He stood up, and looked back at Papyrus. He stood as well, and they both looked at each other. _Check_.

Papyrus - 0.2/1

Nightmare - 30/75

"Nightmare, huh?" Papyrus laughed weakly. Before he could see, the tentacles wrapped around him again. Nightmare walked towards him. "**Don't even try it**." Nightmare said. "Oh, I'll try it…" After a second, Papyrus eyes widened. "**I said not to**." The grass lit on fire when the cigarette hit the ground.

* * *

"You can't beat me Frisk," Sans said, "At this game of tag!" Frisk laughed, and chased Sans across the park. "SANS! BE CAREFUL! THE HUMAN HAS ALREADY CAUGHT ME THIRTEEN TIMES!" Papyrus yelled. "You got it bro." Sans chuckled. Frisk dived towards Sans, desperate to tag him. Sans knew he could dodge, but he let the human tag him nonetheless. Frisk laughed on the ground, and Sans looked down at them. "Dang it." Sans said halfheartedly.

Toriel watched on a hill, smiling as she saw what was going on below. "The picnic's almost ready, Tori." Toriel responded coldly, "I'll go get them then. Make sure it's ready when I get back." Toriel walked down the hill, not looking behind her.

Sans looked at the sunset hours later, remembering The Underground. "The Underground was a beautiful place!" A Gaster Blaster was immediately facing the voice. Sans turned around, and was shocked to see a look a like of himself. "Woah, woah, woah! I just wanted to talk." The Gaster Blaster glowed. "Who are you?" Sans asked threateningly.

"I'm Dream! I'm a you from another universe." Dream responded. "Why should I believe you?" Sans responded. Dream sighed, and touched San's forehead. Their eyes glowed yellow, and the Gaster Blaster disappeared in a flash. Dream removed his hand after a minute, and Sans stumbled for a second. "I believe you." he said. "Good. Because I need your help." Dream responded.

* * *

".ƨnɒƧ TU ʜɈiw ɈɔɒɈnoɔ ɘbɒm γbɒɘɿlɒ ƨɒʜ mɒɘɿႧ" A voice said. "T̸̢̙̊͑̍̏h̴̩̬͗̈́͋̆a̸̢̩͎̤͗̀̅̿t̶͓͇̐̋̐̈́'̷͉̓s̷̹̙̣̾͋ ̸̝̻̼̫̐́͘͘f̵̙̪̫̀̾̓͜i̶̲̗̟̟̊͒͗͂n̴̻̅͝è̷̼͇̹́͠.̷̛͕͓̘̈́͝ ̷̫͖̹̇̕F̷̬̋̆͆o̶̫̊͐̅͐r̴̦͌̉̒͘ ̶͚͉̼̻͋͘n̴͕̲̄̚͘ơ̴̗̯̺̇̐͜w̸͓̑̃̚.̸̱͇̂ ̴̤̭̝̦͒W̷̢̖̽̕ȩ̸̝̰̿͜ ̵̰͗̋͛j̷͔̘̝̏̇u̷̧͒̈s̸͎͆͒̌̋t̷͉̒ ̵̛͇̿̃̋h̶̛̼͓̲̻̒͋̎a̸͉͚̐̏v̶̹̳̘̻̀é̸̻̖̀̾̚ ̸͈͂͐͗t̶̹͙̦̏͑̾o̴̹̯̊̆́̿ͅ ̸̠͇͌͒ͅẃ̸͍͚͂ā̸͈̯̜̔̿͝ị̵̣̍̋t̴̻͙̅͑ ̶̙̮̪̲̌͛̃͠f̷̡͐o̸̧̫͑̊͝ṙ̸̯̞̙̰̉͗̚ ̷̨̆͂̊̃ń̵̹̚o̴͖̫̯͛w̶̞̹͈͊̕ͅ.̷͍̈̐̅" Another voice responded. ".llɘw γɿɘV"

* * *

"What do you need my help with?" Sans asked. "There are a few… bad people out there. Two of those people are Error and Nightmare. They are Sans', like us. Error wants to eradicate all the anomalies, and Nightmare just wants negative emotions, so what they want works together greatly. We just have to defeat them." Dream explained.

"How does this even affect me?" Sans asked. "Well, since you are the 'Hub World' as soon as I interacted with this world instead of just being here and looking around this world became an anomaly. So Error is now gonna try to reset, or if he has too, destroy this world and reset everything." Dream explained. "Why in the world-" Sans was interrupted when Dream said, "Worlds," Sans glared at him. "Why in the world would you do that?" Sans said, fighting to hold back his emotions.

"Because I need your help." Dream said calmly. "Okay. But let me say goodbye." Sans said. "No need. Once you come back, you'll be brought back to the exact moment you left." Sans just nodded, not even surprised. "So how do we do this? Traveling to another world?" Sans asked. "It's really simple. All you have to do is snap your fingers." Dream snapped his fingers, and they left the world behind.

* * *

Sans looked around, confusion in his eyes. He was in a white void, devoid of everything. He took a step forward, when his head almost split in two. He collapsed, and his body seemed to break apart then come back. He screamed, but no sound came. There was a sudden burst of energy, and Sans was flown back, but at the same time stayed in one place. The one on the ground gripped nothing, and his eyes broke into fragments.

The one that was flown back outfit's changed. His blue jacket turned into a black robe with a white scarf. His black and white shorts turned into white pants, and there was a sheath with a sword in it. Finally, his slippers turned into black shoes with white laces. Somehow, he also got a lot shorter and looked like a little kid. He landed on the ground, but tripped, and strings sprouted from his bag and grabbed onto a branch high in the sky, and he flipped over, his face facing towards the grass below. His legs flipped over his body, and he twisted again and got wrapped up in his strings.

"You've got yourself in quite a situation." A voice laughed behind him. Slowly, he turned, and looked at this voice. "Like you can do any better ģ̸̡̛̛͔̖̗͚͕̞̙̜̹̞͙̥̗̗̪̣͎̭͕̠̰͉̝̺̬̞̤͔̖̠̯̿̆̌̎͋̓̽͆̀̎̊̾̍̄̔̌͆͒͂̅͆̔̉̀͗͛͆̊͆̈́͐̈̾́̃̀̊͊͒̎̅̏̈́͌̋̆̓̌̇͆̈́̅͂̀́̀́̃́̊̆̃̀͗̈̑̽̐̎̓͛͐̆͋́̍̂̇͒̆̽̿́̓̃̐̌̄̆͛͂̾̓̇̓̅͗̅̏͒̊̐̈̀̓̄̒̂̽̊͋̊̅̋̋̄̂͌̍̿̇̿̊̎̃̈́͌̏̇̐̏̆̒̿̃̔͛̊̀̍͋͋̇̆̾̿̑̄̿̆̌̅̇͆͂̀̌͛̉́̒̓͌͗͒͛̉́͂̊̈́̂̇͌̆̅̎̐̉͌̒͑̑̊̀̃̂͊̌͋͘̚̚̕͘̕̚͘̕̚̚̚̕̕͘͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅf̷̡̨̡̧̧̨̧̪̻͓̦͔̬͔̺̠̗̰̥̟̘̻͕̤̝͔͕̗͓̖̖̮̻͕̻̣̤̖̗̩̞̦̙̤̥̳̗̘̘͈̤̤̞̪̪̦̠̖͓̙̘̺̻̾͂̓̃̀̐̌͊̓̊̿̽́̐̉̔̑̍̈̂̀̈̏̈̃̍̈́̑̀͐̀͆̍̆̌͋̅̒́͆̉̀͒͂̓͋̐̂̈́́͑̀̉̈̀̄̈́͋̎̉̐̇̈̔̓͆̓̆̐̈̎̔̏́͗͂͑̾̆̄̀͊͑̓̃̔̍̚͘̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅş̶̢̢̡̧̧̧̡̧̧̡̨̢̡̢̡̨̨̨̨̨̧̛̛̛̞̻̻̱̥͚̖̰͕͓̫͚̤̼͈̭͈̟̠̩͖̼̪̦͇͚͍̲͖͕̞̭̗̦̫̞͓͙͉̗̤̖̬̹̗͇̠̱̺̱̰̬̮̦͉͉̣͔̠̗͙̟͈̜͚͈̰͕̳͔̤̖̞̜̟̠̯̝̭̩̙̟͈̼̹͓͈̞͉̪̪͓̫̘̥͚͚͇͓̖̭͙̝̲̟̫͈̹̯̻̻̠͎̗̺̼̠͎̰̲̝̹̣͖͉̙͕̼̯̪̜̯̯͔̺͎̗̗̮͈̳̱̬̳̫͈͍̺̻͇̜̠̺̮̺̤̫̜̤͎̖̱̩̯̪͚̩͕̻̗͉̙̮͍̮͎̣̲͖̩̯̜̤̟͍̝̻͙̮͕̠̱̥̙̝͖̪̮͍̩̜͉͙̟͙̗̩͈̹̼̱͇̠͍͖̬̬̺̹͍͎͕̖̜͎̦̦̖͕̦̳͖̬̯͎̭̟͓͇͙̬͔̟̗̠̝̲̻͔̳̠͚͕̰͔͍͇͐̏̌̓͛̇͋̏̑̍̂̃̆̊̏̽̽̄̈́̊͂͐̈́͂̅̃͂͊͒̆̾͐̐̎̒̓̾͆͊̅̅̏͂̅̿́̂͗̐̿͊̒͗̽̆̉̂̃̓̀͋̾͑͊̍̂́̋̃͋̏̏́̿̅̐̎̑́̌̒͗̏̐̍́̉̑͑͋̓̏̇̈͗͆̒̂̎̌̑̈́́̓͑͋͆̏͛́̔̂͂̉͗̄͒̊̀̐͒̆̓̊͗̃̈̑͛͋͐̒̍̈́̈͒̔̓̿́̍̆̽̓͘̕͘̕̚̕̚̚̚̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḩ̴̡̧̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̠̹̩͇͚̰͉͇͖̞̥̥̝̪̳̦͕̬̝̞̣̮̘̩̖͚͓̮͖͉͖̼͚̰̯̹͉̖̩͕̱̥͍͙̗̄͊̓͊͑̍̆̈̍̓͆̔̇͆̆͑̈̏̉́́́͗̅̃̈́͂̏̓̊̉̆̈́̍͗̇͆̐̿̽͆̑̓̏͊̄́͒͊̂̑̓̀̉̔̇̎̏͂̅̒̇͆̈́̉̒̀̆̐͒͆̍͑̔̃͐͒̒͒͌͆͛̑̂̋̌͒͌̀͒́̒͂͂̓́̉͒͛̈͒͐͂́͆̈́̋͊̀͗͑̀̂̿̈́́͋͊̈́͒̓̅͂͆̇̓̅͋͆̊̆̃̇̾̋͛͆̊͋̍̔͒̚͘̚̚̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠f̸̡̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̖̭͖̞̣͍̰̱̳̖̤̗̭̫͈̖̪̖͉̼͚̗̗̭̲͕̪̯̣̻͍̞͙̬͇̠̣̼̹̘̂̽̊͂̈́̃͌̽̓͐̂̃̀̊̎̄̂̐̂͑̎̂̔̊̏̒̀̀̓̔̉̂̌̈́̐͑̈́̓́̎̈͒͆̅̓̒̓̾̋́̅́̇̊́̐̔̊͆̌̀̂̋͑̍̐͑͂͌̂̄̐̃̾̎̈̿̃́̔̾͒̊̿̀̓̋̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅd̷̡̨̧̦̠͕̫̜̬͕̫̳̤̭̗̫̤͕͍̺̝̥͎̦͚̥̖̗͔̪̠̖̖̱̐̔͂̂̈̾̌̂̉̔͑͂̇̄͆̆̀̄̐͗̀̃̂̃̓̓͘̕̕͝ͅṣ̴̢̢̨̨̧̧̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦͔͖̮̜̜̬̥͕͉͕̗̦̮͎̖͔̗̫̜̪͚͙͔͍̰̙͈̪͕̼̭̯͇̮̪̫̳̘̰̝̼͙̹̖̩͕̗͈̹̙͖͔̟͇̱̘͚̜̮̞̲͖̙̺̰͚͙͎̗͇͎͇̻̻̯̭̟͖̱̗͚̘̫̤̲̘̯̹̞̫̳̭͖͎́̂̋̌͗̀̓͊͛̆̈͑̾͛͋̈́̂̎̔̊̒̉̿̆̏̌̀͒́̊̍̈̎͆̾̽͆̏̾̾̈́̀͋̈͑̌͋̅̐̿̋͌́͑̐̑̈́͛̊̈̒̇͒͒̀̅̇̆̍͐͆͛̄̊͒́̎̔̈́͛̀̄̂̃͋́̃̈́͒̎͛̿͆̇̀͑̊̌͆͛͑͗͆̅̃̊̇͛͂̀͋́͌̈́̑̓̑̈́̿̀̐͑͛̀̅̈͑͊̏̿̈͆͛́͌̌̌͆̀́͛̿̋͛̀̐̿̈̌̊̍͂͐̃̀̽̂͂̓̀̀̿̈́̽͗̌̉̎̿̑͋̿̓͊͗̉͗͌̒̉̈́́̅̄̿́̑͛͛̑̾̉͑͆͆̈́̓͂̇̈́̓͌̃̒̌̌͒̾͗͑̋̀̃͐͒̃̍̀̔͗͂̑̃̍͆̀̈́̈́̀͊͗̇̈́̾̅̓̾̈́̐̒̃̕̚̕̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̚͘̚̕̚̕̚̚̚͘̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅk̵̢̨̧̨̢̡̨̢̢̢̡̡̡̧̨̧̨̧̨̢̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̜͕͈̻̫̼̬͔̼̗̠̱̲̟̥͚̟͕̥̤̤̮̼̦͍͕̙̮͓͇̭̝͍͔̟̺̹͎̪͙̼̘̦͚̖̣̝̜̮͕͔͖̯̺̲̯̞̼̹͇̖͉̭̙͙͚͕̗̬̺̰̠̦̖̰̠̳͚̩̥̬̰̣̼̣̤̪͙̱̣̖̖̦̯̭̤̭̬̯̖̭͍̪̥͓̘͚͉̖͖̖͓͓͎̣̱͉̥͚̭̘͙͎̥̩̲̜̹̣͉̱̣͍̘̞͈̰͚͔̰̪̱̠̬̟̗̩̻̣͚̘̗͍͈̻̣͎̭͇̙̰͍̣̥̫̹͓̲͕̞̜̹̬̉͌͗̋̿̒́͂̎̓̋͛̂̀̽̿͌͗̍̏͂̄́̋̿̀̑̔̃̈́̈́̃͂́͑̓̄̿̈̈́̏͋̉̌́̔͋͒͆̋̎̅͌̉̾͌̈͋̂̈́̀̌͑̓̓͛̀͑́͌́́̓̈́̒̈́̓̐̍̃̽͋̀̑͗̾̊̆̈́͂̌̽͐͋̊̋̑͐̔̆͛̆̎̄̄͂͛̽̋̊̒̉͛͑̈̀͋͐̃͊̔͒͂̐͒̈́͛̿͌͑̆̈́͑̄́̅̔́̆͒̊̏́͐͒̈͋̈́͆̔̎̒͆̃̿̄́̈́̃̂͗̍͗̓͛̉̾͐̍̈́͒̌͌͊̋̊̓͗̔͐̔̔̀̊͆̈̀̌̊̀̿̽͗̔͂̇́̎̆͒̃̋͛̓̎͛̾͒͊̚̕͘͘͘̚̚̕̚̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅf̴̡̨̧̨̡̢̧̢̧̧̡̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̯̬͔͙͇͙̩̳͈͉͔̩͖͖̟͇͔̺̖̖̰̼̟͉͕͕̪͓͔̣͖̬̥͔̰̜͓̺͙̻͎̦̣͉̱̠̺̯̥̬̜̭̺̞̱͉͖̖̺̺͕̳̗͇̦͈̭̹̫͚͇̼̳͍̺͍̖̱̙͉̤̜͈͉͉̬͕̖̠̲̟̹̘̤͓͙̖̘̻̯̟͖̙̠̳͈̪͍͔̩̠͉̮͖̭̠͓͇̖̙̤̼̳̞̎͛̊̑̈́̂̇̿̀̈̍́̔̑̈́̉́̅̑͌̓̌̀̽̅̉̊̉̿̆̎̄͛̍̊̀̾̈͒͒̉̐̑̎̅͊̃̈́̎̐̈͌̐̉̌̈́͊̓͋͗͗̍̉̆̄̏̂̏́͒̈́̅͐̒͊̑̓͑́̈̾̾͒̓͒̉̃̆̀̾͛͂͑̌̇͊̿́͐͊͊̏̄̓̌̈̈̄̊̏̂̍́͆̐̓̇̒͑̄͋͑̾̂̇̒̔̀̽͆̇̀̂̃͗̉̂̇͗͛̆̑̀̀̂̒̀̇̓́̿̆̉̆̏͐̾͗̎̄͑̍́̀̈́̓͆́̍̑̉͊͆̈̀͛̑͑̽̐̓̍́̀͂̂̀̑̾̌̄̐̀͒̇͗̇̔̐͂̊̈̐̊̀͌̾̑́̓̀̋̈̾̊͗͗͑͊̎̐͆̋̈̀̓̽̔̃͆̄͋̕̕͘͘͘̚̕͘̕͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅb̶̡̧̨̧̡̡̧̨̢̛̛̞̯̰̰̠̘͚̘̘̱̳͓̳̝̖͖̲͓̫̩͈̮̣̗͔̘͙͎̘̭̜̤̯͕͍̣̱̫̟̞̬̘̖͇̺̤̣͉̻͉̖̠͑̆͌̆͊̅͌̓͊̆̆̌̽͒̓̀̏́̃͊̀͑̋̌́͒̂́̾̅̀̌͑̐͘͘̚͘̚͠͠ͅͅͅh̷̨̧̡̢̧̨̨̨̨̧̢̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̬̩̙͔͙̗̜̦͎̞̣̜̳͍͚̼̩̰̳̥̺̮͍͙̫̤͈̥͇͎̘̟̗̟̭̼͔̤͕̞̝͈̳͉̲̫̫̫͇̤͍̭͕̗͉̹̬̘̲̠͓͉͈̙͎̬̟̩̜̺̣̦͈̙͕̯̫̯͈͓̮͕̺͔͎̦̪̗̞͔̞̮͉͇͉̼̻͚̘̗̯̼̰̞̠͍͓͖͉̰̪̠̰̟̣̪̹̹̻̲̭͖͇͉̻͔̩̤͖͇͕͙̝̘̞͓̖̹͎̗͇͕̞͚͎̯̹̻͉͈̲͔̫̦͔̪͔̳̠͖̳͖͙̲͉̫̟̻̦̼̮̙͉͍̙̺̙̣̦̫̫͋̾̋̌̆̊͆̄͊́͑̀̑̆͛́͐̅͌͑́̽̃̿́͋̔͂̏̈̓̍̆͋͌̏̀̍̓͗̏̔̓͆͌̐̊̉̅̓͗̍͗͑͌̀̍̓̾̈́͐͑͌̍͒͐̓̊̑̔̉͐̎̈̄͋̎̎̈͋̍͊̊́̑̈́͑̄͂͛̆̉͗͒͒͒̿̌̎̋̉͛̐̌̈́́͂̂̍̌̽̇̾͋̏́͗̾̎̈́̂̌̆͒͗̏̀̽͛́̔͛͆̕̚͘̚̚̕͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅd̶̢̨̢̨̢̢̢̧̧̧̡̢̢̢̡̨̧̢̢̡̡̧̡̬̼̲̥͓͙̦͉̬̤͙̻̙̤͍̯̯̖̝̣̝̘̩̯̲̯͚̙̯̩͕͖̗̰͖̳̗͎͚̯͚̦̜̟͚̪̹̼̖͎͉̞̼͚̼̠̺̤̦̹͚͍͔̰̠̝̟͎̘͚̹̪͓̺̖͚̪͎͇̱͕̣̻͍̙̠̳͓͚̠͇̼͈̫̠̹̙̗͙͙͔̹̫̟͔̤̭͉͔̺̣̰̝̬̲̩̜̫̺̯͉̩̞̼̬̤̱̘͉͔͓͕̱͓̩͔̣̦̝̘̥̦͉͎̹̝̪̯̼͎̜̥̬̥̙̙̭͉͚͇̖̝̝̦̦̳̻̪̹͖̰̲͎̪̭͉̝̖̫̩̜̮̺̖̤̣̭̗̲̮̝̞͔̤̥̼̺̟̦̖͓̜̗̺̮͗͒̇͊̏͒̐͛̉̑̊̓̓̇͂̆͑̄̀̄̂́́͂͐̐̾̽̍̽̈̈́̃̂̍̀̿̈͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅš̴̢̨̨̧̧̨̧̨̧̨̨̨̢̨̢̢̛̛͙̰͓̲̯͓͚̝̫̥̗̖̺͇̣̼̙̱͚̘̳͔̭̗͈͇͇͎͖͔̳͓̳̫͓̮̤͙̰̘̞̹͖̫̝̥̱͚̼͔̺͉̪̟̭̠̪̱̫̠͕̜̳̖̺͍̹͓̟̣͉͚͈̟̖͙̠͚̮̺͕̺͍͇̜̩̺̭̤̰̗͍͔̯̪̙̻̳͚̣̻͕͕̰͉̦͇͓̺͙̿͗͆̐̀̀̄̓̅́̑̆͊̀͑́̇̉̍͊͗͌̄̌̂̄̌̀́̋̈̃̈́́̃̋̏̋͌̆̇̎̾̓̈́̾͊̃̏̑̏̿̿̆̂͂͌͂̂̑̇̌͋̆̂̂̓̓̏̀͐͒̓͊̓͛̆̎̋̎͐̀̃̈́̇̀̔̀̓̈́̄͑̏͂͋̊̎͐̉̑͒̆͛̀̌̿̈́͗́̆͊̀͛̒̅͑̕̚̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅf̸̨̢̨̡̛̙̥̖̠̩͇̖̘͙̖̲͚͉͙͕̜͍̳̫͈̠̘̻̖̠͔͙̥̼̜̳̘̞̮͖̱͚̔̑̈̒́̀̄̾́͋̍̑͒͐̔̀͂́̈́́̈́̂͗̌̌͑̅̈̌́̂͆͊͒̄͂̈́̽̑̋̃̀̿͂̕͘͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅb̸̨̡̨̢̢̡̡̢̨̡̡̢̨̢̧̢̛̛̛̛͙̳̙̗̱͙͖͍̳̜̯̙̲͍̹͍̲͓̟̲̣̮̼̩͚͍̲̩̺͉̱͎̻̟͈̲̖̞̣͉̦̬͇̬͔̟̼̖̫̲̝̻̻͉͓̮̘̪̝̟̹̞̣͖̰͍͈̘͎͕̰̯͈̭̥͕͎̦̘̼̝̻̬̜̯͉̹͇͇͍͕̘̣͖̦͚̖͖̥͕̘̮̪̩̙̟̺͍̖͚̰͎̪͉̫͉̱̰̜̱͎͈̖͉̬̙̳͈̖͉̬̠̮̪̻͚͍̙̼̹̫̺͖̖̙̱̖͍͍̮͔̱̬̲̙̺̪̠̝͉͔̙̹̪̥͔̱͇̬͚̫̣͈̤̬̱͍͉̜̤͚̦̱͇̪̮̯̜̥̤͓͎̬͍̳͚̠̟͖̪̻̝͍̣͎̞̲͉̠̬̞͎̤̱̰͚̻͍̫̱̹̅͗͒̎͛͐̅͂͆͗̈́̃̈̓̓͐̀̃̑͒̃̾̋̃́̓́͊́̿͂̇̿͊̓̿́̌̅̈́͋̒̿͛̀̓̉̀́̌̊͗͑̈́̊͑͒̉̾̏̆̏̇̿̍̐͋̓͊̋̑̈́̇̉̿̆̿̋͛͗́̾̐̉̎̋̾̊͂̀̆̓̌͛̉̃̿͛̇̔́̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅk̷̨̩͕̰̜̫̟͇̞̙̟̰̳̲̮͙̬͛́̓̽͋͌̍͂̋͊̔̽́̀̽̏͂̽͆͒͑́͐̔̈̈́̌̔̾̍̀̔̓̇̋̇̌̔̿̚̚̚͠͝͝ͅd̵̨̨̧̨̡̨̨̢̢̨̢̨̡̛̛͎̪̗̞̫̭͓̪̳̘̯̯͙͖̦̬̲̖̮͇͖̖̤̯̜̞̪̤̩͖̭̯̳̞͚̘̪͇͓̫̙̝̲̼̥̦͇̗̱̺̲͚̺̼̠͓̙̮̳̞̭̟͖̜̤͎̬̭͙͉͕͍̯͎̙̫̳̮̮͙͙͓͖̱̤̦͖͖̟̫̙̲̲͓̭͕̰͖̜̟̫̦̺͙͔̺̺̗͖͍͚̝̲̮̼̤̼͈͓̙̼͔̳̳̝̦̓͂̐͂̀̑̓̇͌́̊͐̂̅͆͑̊͗̽̇̃̈́͛̉̉̅̈́́̅̄̔͗̊̾̏̔͋̑̆̀̇̈́̾̈́̌̇͋̐͑͒͆͛͂́͌͑̾̄̔̓̈́̏̽̉̑̀̿͐̾̎͂͆͂̂̃͐̾̽́̑̑͌́̂̃̅̏̈́͂́͛̉͌̈́́͒̃̓̑̓͌̂̊̿̾́̓͛̀̈́̊̀̈́͑̈̓͘̚̚̕̚̚͘͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅf̵̢̧̨̢̧̡̢̡̧̧̡̨̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̝̗͖̦̹̘̫̱̼͙̞̲͍͓̦̰̥̜͉͔̩̫̦͎̟͕̼͈͈͓̞̜͚̞̫͇̞̲͖̯̻̞̝̗̗̲̝̣̼͖͔̯̻̠̜̳͉̻̤̲̯̙̱̟̜̝̫̹͔͔̯̳͇̣̪̳̹̻̜͈̭̠̹̥̙̳̬̺͔̝̳̮͖͍̬̫̠̻͓̘̼̣̪̣͔͖͉̯͇̘̬̰̩̼̱̹̺̜̪̻̱̬̻̞̠͖̻̖̯̠̘̼̹̥̹̹̗̙̫̼̝̖̩͖͚̻͓̮̫̤̘̼͍̠̪̪͛̀́̀̑̈́͑͐̿͊̏́̈̏̎̎̓̏̔͊̆̿́̈́͊̍̀̑͒͐̎̈́̀̂̍̀̌̔̀̒͋̿̎̋͒́̂̆̀̉͒̄̌̇͌͂̏̋̀̾͛́̀͂͆̈́́͆̈́̈́̃̌͋́͋̄̑́͗̅͑͐̓̔̈́͒̍̋́̔͒̈́̾͆̍̑̊̈́̈́̈́̅̄͋̒̌͑͛̍͌̀̓͑̈͒̃̏͐̎̍̈́̏̇́̈́̈̎͑͌̂͋͒͊̓͌̔͋̓̀̄̍̃́̓͛̈́͋̆͌͌̓̄͑͂̓͌̀͒̇̄̈́̔̊̄̿̒̈́́͊̆̾̇̈́̽̕͘͘̚̚̚̕̕͘͘͘̕͘̕̕͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̶̨̢̧̨̨̡̢̨̧̛͙͕̫̪̲͔̝̫̺̘͕̩̳̟͎̲̰͕̰̫̭̪̣̳̩͍̬͉̩͇̤̞͙̪̻̤͉̞̞̣̘̱̱̭̳͓̜̖͎̭̝̟̻̭̦̗̯͖͕̥̰̙̟̠̝̱̱̜̥͙̺̙̪̟̰̜̰̥̙̲̙̗̬̞̺̟͓̗̯̩̲͎̖̟̹̮̬̬͛́̀͑̿̌̅͌́̓̆̊̈͊́͛̾̃̏͊̾̓͆͊͊̒̔̋͋͆͛̊̒̈̕̚̚͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅs̵̢̛̛̛̛̛̘̬̻̮̣͚̲̫̹͚̄̓͋̄͒̀̂͒̓̾͂͂̈́́͂̆͌͊̈́̽͌͐̏̎̒͂̀̈̑̀́̏̆͊̆͒́̏̉͋̿̑͋̔̄̄̍̽̅̿͐̈́̿̈́̔͑̒̈́̃͋̾̒̑͛̉̄̀́̅̒̇̋̀̏̃͛̔̏̋̉̈́̎̓͆̆̒̀̄̆̈̎̾̓̉̾̉̅́̿̓͑̇̈͆̈̀̽͋̒̒̈̑͛͗̒̾̌̇̌̏̃̅̎̿̈́͑͋͂͆̂̔̎̾̃̌̓̓̉̋̆̂́͆̔́̎͗̅̑̋̽̓̀͌̑̔̓̏͒̓͒̒͊͌̅̈́̀̈̐͆̍̽̒̒͗̄̂̈̒͐͆̚͘̕̚̚͘̚͘͘̚̚͘̕̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠v̸̢̨̧̧̢̨̨̢̨̡̭̠̬̫̥͉̹̮̼̙̙̳̜͓͙͖̣̙̙͇̣̟̺͓̺͎̟̳̙̘͖͉͙̰̣̤͔͈͉͙͙̦̟̯̙͔͎͈̬͕̻̮̝̝̥̬̫̰̝͕͚̜̝̱̱̺̘̺̝̣͚̹̪̣̱̝͚̲̝̰̥̯̅̅͆̉̔͆͛͊͋̀͑̃̀̍̅̆͗͛͌̅̀̀͋͗̇̋̓̀̊́͑͆̀́̆̀͛͂̂̓̉̂̎̇̄̊́̔͗̓̎͛͊̓͒̄̓̋̅̀̈́͆̾̏̐͋͊͑̓̑̾̂́̍͗̃͊̏͒́̾̀͛̒͘͘̕̕̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅṅ̷̨̢̨̨̨̡̧̢̡̢̡̨̢̡̢̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̪͇͍͇̰̮͈̹͇̯̜͙̣̗͙͈̤̖̞̰̰͈̱̺͎̱̤̦͍̞͍͍͎̯͓̗̙̖̲͇̼͈͚̫̲͚̬̤̙͓̳̩̝̞͍̖̳̱̰͍̦̯͎̭̝̱̼͚̗̦̟̱̦̼̖͚̦̯̳͈̬̤͖̬͕̘͈͍͎̞̟̱͚̳͕̙̼̳̣͎̞̳̖̰̳̥̯̭̱̬̘̘̳͔̱̱̬̮̘̹͕̖̠̥͍̙̜̰̼̯͉̺̲̺̦͓͎̫͔͈̜̠͕͇͖̝̜̮̖͉̪̺̙̪̩̝̳̳̒͆̄̿́̀͛͐̎̂͋̉̑̓̒́͆͛̒̈́̍̍̾̂͒͛̅̆͂̉̆̒̊̄̎̒͋͛͆̅́́̋͑͂̿̿̃̈́̐̍̈̃̓̍̅̒̔̽̈́͑͊̆̀͌͂͂̔̐̈́͊͊̑̉̃̀͂̓̃̔̏̓͑̓̓͗̇̿͗̆̉̂̊̍̃̏̽̋̆͑͑̑͆̅͛̊͗̈͗̀̋̆͆̑̅̈́̑͌̑̌̒͛̑̅̅͛̓̿͗͋̌̌͑͛͐̿͂̋͋͛̀͒͑̄͋̓͒̆͑̑͆̋̉̒̿̀̆̏̊́͐̆̓̏̈̃͌̈̓́̄͗̌̍͑̃͊̄́̉̈́̀͒̆̐̐̃̐̏̀͒́̀̈́͆̋͗͐̈́̓̈́̂̄̃̾̄̽̓̈́́͑̈̃̌̆̀̑̊͊̈́͗̓͛̽̔̉̏̑̿͗̍͐̇̒͒̂̾̓̅͑̈͐̊̈́̀̚͘͘͘̚̚̚̚̚͘̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅb̵̨̢̨̡̢̧̡̛̛̹̳̜̫̮̩̥̹̤̟̜͚̭̥̺͇̱͖͖̫̗͎̦̞͉̞̥̝͎̗̙̰͓̦̫͖̣̰̦̩͔̤̤͎̩͙̺̫̣͔̞̦͔̝̤͎͍̜̺̳̦̲̝̹͙͎̐̈́̑̃͊̄̀͋͌̀͋̃̒͆̍̓̍͆͂͌͊̾̈̍͋̎͐̍̓͐͆̽͒̓͊̈́͂́̋̌̆̂̋̿̑͂̚͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅc̴̡̨̧̡̧̡̢̧̧̧̡̡̨̢̢̨̢̡̡̛̛̟̙̦̹̬̥̱͚͙͎̤̯̣̗̤̻̗̼̟̝̰̮͈̣͕̻̗͇̥̫̩̥͈̫͍͈̗̙͓̩̗̥͚̫̞̱͔̻͍̺͖͕̬͉͖̜̝̠̖͕̗͇̟̩̰̥͓͉̩̦̖͕̙͓͕̼̫̱̗̗͚̲̻̙͍͕̭̺̳̤̞̬͚̩̮̰̞͈̩͕̦̙̜̝̲̼͙̪̹̪̖̠̬̱͉̗̙̬̟͇͍̼̠͓͖͙̜̥͉͈̮̳̫̘̞͈̩̮͓̠͇̙̘̜̻͚͖̞̯̙̱͖̹͔̗͉̱̠̱͖̲̣͉̭̞͇̞̠͈̯͕̯͚̤̘̬̣̗̗̬͎̮͉͙̝̦͍̱̞͎̱̹̗͔̣̗̳͇̼̯̼̥̱͇̝̗͓̪̾̅̍̄̑̐̀̏̃̈́̂̉̒͑̏͆̿͋̇̅̓̀̈́̅̐͌̈́̓̐̓́̄̀̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅs̵̢̡̡̨̡̡̡̧̢̢̧̢̨̢̧̨̢̢̧̧̢̢̨̨̢̧̧̧̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̫̻̦̱̙̟͕̫͕͔͇̠̩̟̤͇̳͚̖̳̗͓͕̰̫̞̣̳͔͎͚̬̙͕̬̣̭̫͔͎̗̫̖̗͕̩̫͍͖̩̭̗͎̗̻͚̖͉̦̭̗͈̮̰̲̜̹̥̳̤̦̼̤̗͕͓̙̞͈̟̟̥͈͓͖͇̜̰̫̹͈̺̰͙͍̱̲͍̼͈͖̫̥̱͙͉͖̺͉̖̹̮̣̖̖̠͖̭͔̳̙̫̙͈͉̠̬̩̺̼͖̹͇̗̠͖͙̹̖̘̤̝͈̬͔̘͕̙͈̗̩̞͕̭͇͈̼͍̮͚̪͉̙̯̦͉̠͕̟̱̻̤̹̹͉̪̤̣̺̘͉̪̦̬̳̣̤̮̖͔̰͖͉͓̳͈̘̥̰̞̫̭͍̘͙͕̖̠̪͍͕̝͓̭̺͔̘̙̠͙̱̖̥̲̻̞̺̫̤̻̳̪̯͈̃͑̿̓̆̏̎̇̓͒͆͐̊̊̽̄̈̇̓͗̀̐͂̾̿̓̐̈́̅̈́̈́̓͆̔̽̏̆̅͑̀͐̈́̑̓͗̑̃̓̂͑̈́̔͂̎͛̒̿̈́͌̄̆͆̅̈́́̀̂͊̏̿͛̓̀͂̀̊͋̑̌͆̀͐̒̽̃̇̂͊̒̒̀̉͐́̃̀̅̀̓͛͒́̒̉̃̂͛̿̍́́͛͊̑̔̈͌̎̊̇͆̍̄͌̒̇̽̈́͗̔̍̅̈́̃̓́̎́̈́͐͂̔͗̀̎́͒̃̑̾͆̏̆̈́͐͆̿́̆̆̓̂̾̎͐͐̃̉̆̿̒͑̅̀̀̓̎̀̂̍̄͘̚̚̕̕͘͘͘̚̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅk̷̨̧̧̧̧̧̛̛̛̦̠̺̫̰̱̗̬͎̤͈̱͎͙͖̥͚̦͈̦̣̖̙̘͈͓͇̖̜̫͓̲̯͍̹̞͚̪̮̩̝̲̹̜͔̹̘̎̈͒̇̉́̍͗͗͌͂̅̂̎̄̄̏͛͒̃͌̒́̇̒͋̈́̊͗̓̅̅̀̂͌̏̔̒̃͌͒̂̓́͑́̎͋̎̀̔̆̓̑͐̉̔͒͑͋̍͒̀̄̉͒̍͋̓̌̋̅̂͆̉̄̓͑͊͗͛͑̐̑͐͋̉͑͂̏̋̔͐̓͒͋͐̄͑̏̉͒̂́́̑̌̏͒͂̏̔͂͆͋̃̈́̒͐͑́̀̈̋̏̀͌̀̈́̔͆̇͑̓̀̈́̿̓̉̿͆͂̃̓̃̋̓̒̓̋̾̾͆͋̍͐͒́̄͋̋̉̊͒̔̒͊́̋̒͊͋́̏͋͒̌̄̈́̆̏̀̄̆̉̿̿͘̕̚̚̕̕̚̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠!" Sans' yelled indignantly. Sans suddenly fell as the string snapped, and he landed on the ground with a thump. "Careful. You don't want to turn to dusttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttwhyareyouherettttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttthisplacewasdestroyedtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttjustgetouttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt


	2. Through the Portal - Part Two

A/N This is already the end of part one. I just wrote this in my spare time, and wanted to post this. I'm writing another one now, but I don't know if I'll post the next one. Enjoy!

Three Weeks Earlier:

"Underswap Papyrus was seemingly killed." Dream said. "**I** **k****n****o****w**." Dream looked down. "But the connected Papyruses aren't gone." Dream looked to the right to see a drawing of himself. "**I** **k****n****o****w**." Dream processed the response. "So what does that mean?" Dream asked. He wasn't sure if it was to himself or what. "**I** **d****o****n****'****t** **k****n****o****w****.**"

* * *

Sans immediately felt the snow. He was lying on the path to Snowdin, trees spanning above him. "Snowdin, huh?" Sans said. "Yes, but not yours. This is called Underfell. The people here aren't the nicest, but they won't try to kill you unless you provoke them. And they will try to kill you if you provoke them." Dream said. Sans stood up and looked around. "Got it. But where are you?" Sans asked. "There are a few versions of us who can't interact with other worlds. Actually, let me rephrase that. There are a few versions of us who won't interact with other worlds because they could mess everything up." Dream explained.

"Like you did for my world?" Sans glared at nothing, picturing an image of Dream. "Heh… yeah. I won't be able to help you unless absolutely necessary. That means nothing except risk of death basically." Dream said. Sans nodded, and began walking to Snowdin. Sans looked around as he walked to the town. "_I haven't been in the Underground since the barrier was broken. I know some people still lived here because they either couldn't be acquainted or didn't want to be acquainted with the surface_." Sans thought. "Why are we here?" Sans asked Dream, hoping for an answer. "For one thing I'm currently residing in your thoughts so I'll be able to hear you. And we're here because there might be enemies." Dream said happily. "Of course this is." Sans said shaking his head.

* * *

"Jackass! I'll kill you!" A Sans with a gold tooth yelled. "I doubt it." Another Sans said. He raised his hands and hundreds of gems rose from the ground. "Become one with the earth." The Gem Sans said. He flicked his hands towards the other Sans, and the gems flew towards him. "That won't do shit." The Sans said, and bones appeared behind him. They were sent towards the gems. They clashed in the air, but the bones won in the end. "What?" The bones stabbed the Gem Sans, and he fell to his knees.

The Sans with the gold tooth walk towards Gem Sans. "Who are you? How could you defeat me so easily?" The other Sans just smiled. "You can just call me Fell. And how did I defeat you so easily? Because you are weak." Fell raised his arm, and a Gaster Blaster appeared. Fell smiled, and the Gaster Blaster went off. "NOOOOOO!" Gem Sans yelled, but was interrupted when he turned to dust.

Fell stared at the dust. "Who's there?" Fell asked. He turned around, a Gaster Blaster behind him again. "I like you already." Another Sans stood there, similar to the original but with his hood up and and a sinister look in his eyes. "Who the hell are you?" Fell asked angrily. "You can call me Dust. And stop pointing that at me or I'll kill you." Dust said, smiling. Fell stepped back, fear in his eyes. "You know I'm telling you the truth." Dust said.

Fell whipped his arm forwards, and bones arose from the ground and cascaded towards Dust. Dust disappeared, then reappeared behind him. "**That was a mistake.**" He grabbed on to Fell's shoulder, and teleported them high into the cave. Dust was constantly teleporting to stay in one place. "I hope you enjoy the fall." Fell, twisted, and tried to escape. "I'll kill you you ba-" Dust's right eye glowed, and Fell passed out. Dust smiled, and bloodlust seemed to surround him. Dust let go of Fell, and he watched as he plummeted towards the ground.

* * *

"**W****h****o** **w****a****s** **t****h****a****t****?**" Dream stared out at multiverse window. "He called himself Dust." Dream responded. "**H****e** **m****i****g****h****t** **b****e** **t****o** **p****o****w****e****r****f****u****l** **f****o****r** **a****n****y****b****o****d****y** **t****o** **h****a****n****d****l****e****.**" Dream nooded. "I'll try to do something. Bye, Ink." Dream disappeared from the World Attic. "**B****y****e** **D****r****e****a****m****.**" Ink grabbed his paintbrush and raised it to the air. "**T****o** **U****n****d****e****r****f****e****l****l****!**" He swiped the paintbrush downwards, creating a red streak. Ink stepped into it, and the World Attic melted out of his view.

* * *

Sans finally stepped into the town, and quickly saw a seemingly floating Sans and another that was falling to the ground. Sans' left eye glowed blue, and he jumped in the air. Below him, a Gaster Blaster appeared below him. He landed on it, and it flew towards the falling Sans. He grabbed onto the falling Sans' hood, and put him on the Gaster Blaster. He looked up, and saw the hooded Sans looking down at him. "Nice save." the hooded Sans said. Sans conjured a Gaster Blaster behind him, and blue fire seemed to begin smoking from his eye.

The hooded Sans disappeared and reappeared on the Gaster Blaster in front of Sans. He put his hand out, and silently commanded a handshake. The Gaster Blaster behind Sans disappeared. Without fear, he shook the hooded Sans' hand. "I'm Dust." Sans opened his mouth to respond, but Dust interrupted him. "No need to respond. I know who you are," Dust leaned in, and his stare poured into Sans' soul. It tried to make him cower, to shrink away in fear. But Sans resisted. "and I know you will be." He pushed Sans off the Gaster Blaster, and Sans switched his position in the air, and attempted to teleport to the Gaster Blaster when he saw he couldn't. "Oh shi-" Sans said.

A Sans with a paintbrush suddenly appeared, a red streak appearing in the sky with him. He grabbed Sans, and swiped his brush creating a white streak that attached to the Gaster Blaster. "Thanks." Sans said. The Sans with the brush smiled a sly smile at Sans. "**N****o** **p****r****o****b****l****e****m****o****.** **I****'****m** **I****n****k****!**" Ink said, swinging. Dust stepped onto the edge of the Gaster Blaster, and looked down at them. "Ink! Just the man I was **looking for**." Dust grabbed the streak, and pulled them up. They landed on the Gaster Blaster, and Ink's brush went flying. Dust looked at them, and flung his hands away from each other. The Gaster Blaster expanded, to about the size of a roof.

"It was getting cramped, don't you think?" Dust said. He disappeared again, and then reappeared in front of Sans and Ink. He grabbed Sans, and looked into his eyes. Dust's right eye glowed and Sans tried to fight unconsciousness, but failed. Dust threw Sans to the side, and he landed next to the no longer falling Sans. Ink stood up, and looked at Dust. "**Y****o****u** **k****n****o****w** **w****h****a****t** **I** **h****a****v****e** **t****o** **d****o****.**" Ink held out his hand, and his brush formed in his hand. Ink charged towards Dust, his brush flying every which way. As he reached Dust, he jumped over him, and pulled all the floating paint he created towards Dust. They sharpened mid air, and Dust showed no reaction until they were a centimeter away from him.

Bones were suddenly there, too fast for Ink to even see. Dust turned around, and looked at Ink. "Oh, I do." Dust jumped in the air, and a bone reached up to meet him. "I'll enjoy this." Dust said, smiling. Then he was gone. Ink collapsed to his knees, a pained look in his eyes. "How could he be so powerful?" Ink asked himself. He grabbed his brush, and walked over to Sans and Fell. He painted a few blue streaks on the Gaster Blaster, and they connected to form a perfect circle. He grabbed Sans and Fell, and threw them into the portal. Ink looked down. "It's time to **h****e****a****d** **t****o** **U****n****d****e****r****f****e****l****l****.**" Ink looked down at Underfell, and said, "**I** **w****i****l****l** **r****e****t****u****r****n****.**" Then he jumped into the portal.

* * *

"Dust might don't listened to us. Himself never did kill Sans. To what would do our will, Error?" A voice spoke. Error turned. "Ḑ̸̫̾̓ọ̵͌̎̅ǹ̴̺̏'̵̘̤̿̆̀ţ̵̘͎͐͘͝ ̴͇͓̩̆s̷̘͉̾ă̷̤̼͊y̶͖̎ ̸̜̫̔̕ͅm̸̘̿͝ȳ̶̨͠ ̷̗̰̘͗̃n̸̟̤͈̈̓a̷̫̚m̷̺̻̈̋ͅë̷̺́!̷͆͒. ̶̡̎̎̓͜Y̷̧̺̼̍ó̸̙̮̟͐u̴̪̾̊ ̸͎͎͐͗͗ạ̴̧͐ṙ̵̠͆é̴̼̲̓n̴͓͎͖͝͝'̵̪̪̰͆̓̀ţ̵̭́̌̕ ̶͚̗̓̂̍w̸̧̖͒o̴̖̠̊r̵̮̲̂̏̈́t̴̖̰̬̍̾ḩ̶͖̍͒ ̶̘͆̈́̂e̷̻̲̹̐̚n̵̢̒̄̍o̴̞͗̀͝u̶̜̟̟͊g̸̛̥̉̆ͅh̴̜͍̥͆ ̷̨̼̑t̴̬̦̳̂̓o̵̳͔̖͂̔̄ ̴͔̈̄e̴̺͒̒̈́v̷͛͋̔͜e̵͚̍n̶̳̣̼̈́́͌ ̸̠͋̿t̵̛̖̟̥̍h̵͉͍͝ĭ̴͓̈́ͅn̵̹̙̫̽͘͝ḱ̸̝ ̵͇͚͘m̵̦̩̗̂y̷̲̖̮̋͒͐ ̸͖̀̐͜ň̶̨̤́̓ä̸̻̽m̵̭̤̅͊e̴̗̜̋̄͛.̷̭̦̓ͅ ̴̖͛̔D̴͈͙̓ǫ̶̦̽͋ǹ̵̖̱'̶̬͙̏̀̚ẗ̷͔́̕ ̶̺̭̋̚ẅ̵̦̼́͝ȏ̷͔͇r̸̡̛͇͙̾͊r̴̗̦̊͐y̵̤̤̦̅ ̴̭̹̍̎̌ä̴̯̣́̏b̴̩͂͠o̸̬͇̺̍̌́u̵͔͋̉̌t̵̨̅̋ ̶̝͗̋̈́D̵̪̥̀u̶̙̓͘s̷̡̗̣̈̃̊t̶̥̏̈́̃.̷͖͉̌ ̴̨̈́͝H̵͖̗̩̐e̷͇͒͗ ̵̥̭̭̒͠͝m̷͎͋͊͝i̷͍̓̏̕g̴̫̎h̷̡̩̆̈̇ṭ̴̗̊̇ ̶̢̰̭̇s̴̼̱͕̈͋t̴̮͝i̶̤͔̺̐l̵̝͖͌̐l̴̨͔̖̑̅͒ ̷̺̜͛̈́͆ͅḅ̷̢̻̓e̷̡͇̼̎͊ ̴̧̈̕u̵̡͔̯͂̈́͠s̸̳̜̄̉͘e̷̤͚͊̎͠f̵͎͠u̴͉̐l̵͔͈̄.̷̘́" There was a sudden sound, and Error looked towards it. "T̷͇̭͉̩͔͙̍̌h̸̺̃͐̋̔͂e̴̡̫͔̞͗̊͐̃̒̾ͅy̸͎̠̓ ̸̞͓̼͇̤̼͇̓̾̈́́̒̚͠ạ̸̢̐r̷̘̭̝͎̹̱̄ê̴̳̝͋̋͘ ̴̰͐̈̈́͑̽e̵̡͉̺̰͈̯̼̾n̶̢͛t̸̢̻̊͛̓͋͐̆ẹ̸̼̜̌̐ͅr̷̭̰̩͝ȋ̷̢̢̛͔͙̜̘̚n̵̤̤̰͆g̴͚̐̈́͐ ̶̧͈̪̹̘́̀̽͆͘ṃ̶͌̈͠y̸̧̡͇͗́͑̆̀ ̶̛̪̟̬̈́͒͋̋͋͠ụ̵̧͔̹͓͈͈̒͌̊̈n̵̲̻͐̒̋̽̊̋i̷̮̔v̵̜̘͍̜̬̻̞̊̅̃e̷̱̤̿ŕ̵͔̈́̒̈́͊̍s̷̢̡̰̺̮̤͊͜e̶̟̱͕͖̼͈͘.̴̧̠̱͖͖̔̂̂͐̀̈́͘͜ ̵͉̹̘͇̊S̴̢̪͌̀̂̐h̴̡̓͊̎o̴̰̠̦͗̔̑̓͒̆͒ȕ̴̘͖̊̿̔l̶̢̡̛̤̟͌̂̈́̚͝͝ď̶̳̽͒͊̐̅̊ ̵̢̋̉͌̓̍͒͝Ị̷̮̹͈͉͆̿͒̈́̃ ̷̠̆̀̚͠ģ̸̝̜̳̳̉ő̸͎̾͊́͌̄̇?̵͔̥̩̦̀͜" A Papyrus in an orange sweatshirt with Error circling around him asked. Error smiled. Ḿ̶͉̬͙̻͖̗̄ą̷̣͉̪̤̄̅ỳ̸̳b̸̠̩̝̣̜͚̑ͅḝ̶̦̰̏.̸̨̣̩̠̰̖̾͑͆͜ ̸̛͙̊̈́̀F̷̠̈̓̃̉ï̷̩̯̤͇͋̋̐ͅr̷̨̈́̀s̷̯̓t̷̡̗̩̼͘ ̵̧̛̤͙͓̓̇͆̈͊s̷͉͙̍͐̍̑̆ͅe̴̝̰͕͙̮̎ǹ̷̨̜́͒ḏ̶̢̛̄̽̅ ̶̛͙̫̘̘̘͐͜ĭ̸̠͇̖͈ť̴͎̗͔͖̝͜ ̶̲̙̺̠̈̈̑͛́̆̑Ǎ̴̯͙̪̗̋̑̐̉̐͠ļ̷̹̪̘̬͈̽͌͊̆̈͠t̴̝͑̃̎̋̏̈́ë̷̢̬̪́͛̏͐ȓ̴̡̢̯̙͕̪̫̓͝.̵͍͉͍̩̖͔̆͋̌̈́͌͘͠ͅ" Error said. Papyrus nodded. Strings sprung from his fingers and attached to hundreds of floating souls. "Ṡ̴̛͎̤͌̀̊͋o̴̧̾o̸̾̀͜ņ̷͔͚̞̰̮̾͗̍̿̒͜͠.̵͇̳̟͇͛̂̀̀̕͠ ̶͇̖͕̝̳̤̱̔̄͌̔S̴͔̞̦̘͔̍̿͒͠ȏ̵̢̧̥̗͇̪̈̋̇̓̏̕͜ơ̷̱̫̆̀͊̓̉͐ṅ̴̡͖͎̙͗̕ ̶̧̛̰̘̗̫̳͊́̈́͂̇͘I̵̦͍̿͑͐̽ ̶͍̱̘̖̉̈́̕w̸̡̹̺̣̑̀͒͌͘͜i̸͍͈͖̿̈́̓́͘l̶̨̡̮̆̃l̸̺̺̘̬̩͚͈̈́ ̷̲́̿̂̾͌͋̚m̸̡̤̘̂͆̌̆̇͂á̵̛͖͓͈̮̝̥̿̆́̀̾k̸̻̮̼̻̽̆̏̄e̶̡̠̫̻̗͆̓̏̂̄͘̕ ̷̱̽͘m̴̃͘͝ͅy̶̘̱͙̩̙͙̾͆́̒ ̶̹͙͖̯̾̅͊̈͝a̷̧͎̦̲̟̞̎̌̇͠p̵̧͇̼͍͔͇̗̚ṕ̵̮̩͗̍è̸̼͈̆̓̔̊â̴͉̦͍̎́͌͂r̷̢̮̬̺͆a̷̧̗͚̼̲͋̇̽͌͆̔͠n̵̘̬͝č̶̺͋e̷̢̥̹̩͎͌.̷̨͉̥̩͕͉́͜"

* * *

When Sans appeared in the white void again, he wasn't sure if he was ready. He didn't move, and tried to prepare for the pain. He waited and waited, and saw that nothing was happening. His hand clenched, and he took a step forward. The pain flooded his body, and he fell onto his knee, gritting his teeth. He fell, and the pain started to get too much to handle. He saw a flash, and felt his body broke in two. Again, one was flown back while the other was not.

The one that was flown back clothes' changed again, to the same as it was before. This time though, he was taller, a little shorter than the other half of Sans. "How could you do that?" Sans asked loudly. "How could you find A HUMAN! THAT IS AMAZING!" Sans yelled in excitement, looking at Papyrus.

* * *

Part One: End!


End file.
